Hunger Games
by callumkenny
Summary: Gale's little brothers story
1. Chapter 1

**The Hunger Games**

**Gale's Brother Tom-Dylan Hawthorne**

I wake up thinking tomorrows the reaping, my heart is in my ears just thinking about it, just think... one of my brothers could be took away and forced to fight! Well I really hope that Gale's name doesn't get picked out, I mean he provides for the family and we would starve if we didn't have him. Im 11 going on to 12 in a week so im lucky that im not in it tomorrow.

In Mornings i get ready as fast as i can so i can avoid Robbie (my other brother) and get out of his way because i cant tell you how grumpy he is in mornings, Gale walks me to school and always does my top button if i cant, and of course i would hug my mum before i go, Robbie would think im soft, well he's right what would you do if you had 2 big brothers one being nice and try to spoil you and one bossing you around and hurting you.

I have always wanted to go on a hunting trip with gale... I did once with me, gale, Katniss and Prim but it was kind of boring because all Katniss and Gale would do is throw pebbles at trees and kill mice and squirrels and rarely deer's, i also was going to go on another one but the electricity gate was on, it was like it was hissing at us laughing that we haven't had proper food for a while, it hurts you know, my friend died from hunger in school, probably everyone from district 12 is anorexic .

When we get home about 9 o'clock sharp there is a loud bell that means everyone needs to go to bed so they can get up early in the morning, the bell isn't from the capital or ewt its just so people can get to the town centre in time so they don't get shot.


	2. Hunger games - Chapter 2 - The reaping

**The Hunger Games**

**The Reaping**

Waking up screaming as Gale runs into the room, he shouts "Whats wrong" i reply "nothing just had a bad dream" Gale walks to my bed at the top right corner of the room and sits down and he peacefully says "what was your dream about" with a genoraus smile on his face "i was falling" i mumbel, he puts his hands on my arm and then hugs me,"i thinks everyones having a bad dream" i say "i know" he replys, Gale grabs my hand and walks me out to the living room, it is nice and warm but a disgusing smell of smoke with the damp fire wood, There they are my reaping clothes... no rinkels no stains, i am lucky i have clean clothes unlike some people.

Well we set off and meet up with Katniss, Prim and their mother, i walk with Prim because we are almost same age, shes to month older than me, Gale walks with katniss because i think he fancys her and my mum walks with Prim and Katniss's mum... i dont know why, probably they are the same age too.

When we get to the reaping we all split because the lines are sectioned boys and girls, we are firs in line because we left early so we wouldnt be late or shot, we was lucky because if you are last in line and they have run out of cards for the identification they would use a knife and stab you.

Later on at the reaping, we line up in age groups 12-13 14-15 16-17 and 18, i would have to go into 12-13 with Robbie because im the youngest in the district, its because no one would dare to have a kid because they to would be entered into the reaping. "Look at her" robbie mumbled as Effie Trinket walks down the path with her makeup cothered skin, powdered wig and her exspensive violat jacket with gold buttons, she walks up on stage with her smug grinning face and Says in her easily mocking Panem Accent " Welcome, welcome to the 74th anual Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor" she tells the man to put a video trailer on and it shows how the Hunger Games started long ago in 2013 because all the districts rose up and rebeled against the capital Panem.

"As allways, girls first" she said with a smug face, she walks over to the glass ball and swiftly pulls a envilope out, She looks arround at us and slowly says Prim-Rose Everdeen, "NO, her name was only entered once, it must be a mistake" i shout as Robbie puts his arm over my shoulder, Then suddenly i hear katniss scream "Prim, Prim, I volonteer as tribute" in a screamy dramatic way, i quickly turned to look at Gale before hes name might of been called but no, all i hear is Peeta Melark and i quickly look at him, he looked back and he was almost crying, i feel sorry for him but id rather have katniss live than him.


End file.
